Children's Week
> 4|May ? - May ?, + 1}}|May 2nd - May 9th, }} | highlights = Sightseeing, Hilarious gossip text | previous = Noblegarden Volunteer Guard Day (micro, Apr 28) | next = Midsummer Fire Festival Spring Balloon Festival (micro, May 10 - 12) }} Children's Week, also known as Week of the WardensOrphan Matron Nightingale, is celebrated by both the Horde and Alliance in Orgrimmar and Stormwind City. At the beginning of May, and lasting for a week, it is a time for heroes of both sides to give back to the innocents of war...the orphans! Children's Week is also held for both factions in Shattrath City and Dalaran for higher level characters. Many Azerothian holidays are based off real-life counterparts. Children's Week generally occurs in early May, and is likely based off of Japan's Children's Day which is held on May 5th. Northrend's Children Week was added in patch 3.2. In , Children's Week > 5|was| > 9| > 5|was|will be}}}}}} held from May 2nd to May 9th. Locations Eastern Kingdoms / Kalimdor ; : Cathedral Square, Stormwind City ; : Valley of Honor, Orgrimmar Outland ; : Lower City, Shattrath City Northrend ; :The Eventide, Dalaran Levels Required * Level 10 for the Orgrimmar and Stormwind quests. * Level 60 for the Shattrath City quest. * Level 72 for the Dalaran quests. * Level 77 to get all the achievements for the meta-achievement. History * 2013 ? - ?: Patch 5.0.1 hinted at likely Pandaria quest line, but no, it was . * 2009 August 4-11: Following Patch 3.2, belated release of Dalaran Children's Week content. * 2009 May 1-7: Midnight of the first through 23:59 on the night of the 7th. * 2007 May 22-29: Followed Patch 2.1. Children's week came to Shattrath City. * 2005 May 1-8: Initial Release Task Stormwind ; - : Use your to summon your Human Orphan, who is named Randis. ; - : Travel to Sentinel Hill in Westfall and climb about a Rental Chopper to tour the Raging Chasm with your orphan. ; - : Take the Orphan Child to the Temple of the Moon in Darnassus to see Malfurion Stormrage. ; - : Take the Orphan Child to Old Ironforge to see Magni Bronzebeard. ; - : Buy ice cream for your orphan outside the Blue Recluse in Stormwind City. ; - : Purchase a Dragon Kite 2-Pack and fly kites with your orphan. ; - : Buy a Foam Sword Rack for your orphan, then talk to Orphan Matron Nightingale. Orgrimmar ; - : Use your to summon your Orcish Orphan, who is named Grunth. Talk to him to complete this mission. ; - : Take the Orphan Child to the Southern Rocketway Terminus in Azshara to ride a rocket! ; - : Take the Orphan Child to the throne room in Undercity to see Sylvanas Windrunner. ; - : Take the Orphan Child to Red Rocks to see the final resting place of Cairne Bloodhoof. ; - : Buy ice cream for your Orphan from the ice cream vendor in The Drag in Orgrimmar ; - : Purchase a Dragon Kite 2-Pack and fly kites with your Orphan. ; - : Buy a Foam Sword Rack for your Orphan, then speak with Orphan Matron Battlewail. Shattrath City Alliance ; - 10 Lower City Reputation Points : Use your to summon your orphan, who is named Dornaa. Talk to her to complete this mission. ; - 250 Lower City Reputation Points : Take your orphan to the summoning stone in the Ring of Observance in Auchindoun, and wait for her to summon an adventurer. ; - 250 Lower City Reputation Points : Go to Aeris Landing and let your orphan talk to her brother. ; - 250 Lower City Reputation Points : Let your orphan gaze upon the Dark Portal until a soldier comes up to them before joining the battle. ; - 250 Lower City Reputation Points : Take your Orphan to see the Naaru in Exodar. O'ros will send you on a quest to take your orphan to see Farseer Nobundo. ; - 250 Lower City Reputation Points : Take your orphan to visit the Caverns of Time and buy her a . ; - 500 Lower City Reputation Points : Return your orphan to Orphan Matron Mercy in Shattrath. Horde ; - 10 Lower City Reputation Points : Use your to summon your orphan, who is named Salandria. Talk to her to complete this mission. ; - 250 Lower City Reputation Points : Take your orphan, Salandria, to Sporeggar in Zangarmarsh. ; - 250 Lower City Reputation Points : Take your orphan, Salandria, to the Throne of the Elements in Nagrand. ; - 250 Lower City Reputation Points : Take your orphan, Salandria, up the steps of the Stair of Destiny to stand before the Dark Portal in Hellfire Peninsula. ; - 250 Lower City Reputation Points : Take your orphan, Salandria, to see the Elite Tauren Chieftain in Silvermoon City's Walk of Elders. ; - 250 Lower City Reputation Points : Take your orphan, Salandria, to visit the Caverns of Time and buy her a . ; - 500 Lower City Reputation Points : Return your ward to the Shattrath City orphanage by handing in the Blood Elf Orphan Whistle to Orphan Matron Mercy in the Lower City. Dalaran Introduced in patch 3.2, Northrend Children's Week is based in Dalaran. To alert players that the new quests were temporarily active (as Children's Week is much earlier in the year), the following urgent action bulletin was mailed to all players from Orphan Matron Aria: Oracles ; - : Speak to Orphan Matron Aria in Dalaran, then use the to call the orphan you will be taking care of during Children's Week. ; - : Take your orphan, Roo, to visit Grizzlemaw in Grizzly Hills. Make sure to call for him if he is not present when you enter the trunk of the great tree. ; - : Take your orphan to visit the Bronze Dragonshrine in Dragonblight. ; - : Take your orphan to visit Winterfin Retreat in Borean Tundra. ; - : Take your orphan to visit the Etymidian at the Shaper's Terrace. ; - : Take your orphan to visit Alexstrasza the Life-Binder at the top of Wyrmrest Temple in Dragonblight. ; - : Purchase a Small Paper Zeppelin at the Wonderworks in Dalaran. and then throw it to your orphan, Roo. ; - : Return your ward to the Dalaran orphanage by handing in the Oracle Orphan Whistle to Orphan Matron Aria by the sculpture in front of the bank. Frenzyheart ; - : Speak to Orphan Matron Aria in Dalaran, then use the to call the orphan you will be taking care of during Children's Week. ; - : Take your orphan, Kekek, to visit Grizzlemaw in Grizzly Hills. ; - : Take your orphan to visit the Bronze Dragonshrine in Dragonblight. ; - : Take your orphan to visit Snowfall Glade in Dragonblight. ; - : Take your orphan to visit Alexstrasza the Life-Binder at the top of Wyrmrest Temple in Dragonblight. ; - : Take your orphan to visit Hemet Nesingwary at the Nesingwary Base Camp in Sholazar Basin. ; - : Purchase a Small Paper Zeppelin at the Wonderworks in Dalaran and then throw it to your orphan, Kekek. ; - : Return your ward to the Dalaran orphanage by handing in the Wolvar Orphan Whistle to Orphan Matron Aria in Dalaran. 2010 Children's Week bug and if they completed either quest last year. While we do not have any specific details to provide in regards to when this issue will be resolved, we will keep you updated with the latest information as it becomes available. Thank you for your patience. }} UPDATE: Reward Stormwind / Orgrimmar rewards * A total of 4460 XP: ** 850 XP for each of the five travel quests ** 210 XP for completing the quest chain * A total of 510 Reputation with the five primary Alliance factions/ 1,510 Reputation with the five primary Horde factions: ** 10 Reputation for completing the first quest ** 250 Reputation for completing each of the next three quests ** 250 Reputation for completing ** 500 Reputation for completion of the quest chain * Upon completing the quest chain, you have a choice of one of three noncombat pets: , , , or . If you decline all the pets, you can claim . Note: The above reputation values are likely due to a bug, as Horde and Alliance are typically identical. Outland rewards * 66850 XP (9550 XP for each of the 7 quests.) (2008) ** 88550 XP total (12650 XP for each of the 7 quests.) (2007) * 1760 Lower City Rep for the entire chain. * 10 Lower City Rep for completing the first quest * 250 Lower City Rep for completing each of the next five quests, totaling 1250 * 500 Lower city Rep for completion of the quest chain * Finally, a choice of , , , or * at level 70. Northrend - Oracle/Frenzyheart rewards * Only one chain per year - ** Oracle quest chain: ** Frenzyheart quest chain: Achievements The orphan's week event is tied to several achievements. is the meta-achievement. is associated with Children's Week, but since it requires completing the orphan quests in 3 different years, it is not part of the meta-achievement. Players must be level 77 to complete (minimum level to zone in on the Dungeon Finder) and (minimum level is 75 to eat some of the foods sold by aimee in Dalaran ). Notes on the Blood Elf and Orc Orphans]] * This quest set is extremely easy, considering the amount of reputation you receive. * The Outland and Azeroth quests are separate from each other, and both can be completed in the given week. * Papa Hummel's Old-Fashioned Pet Biscuit is usable on the orphans. * In order to complete the achievements after finishing the quest chains, you will need to ask the matron for another whistle. ** The whistles will last for seven days, after which they will disappear. Although the achievements only specify needing your orphan out to complete the criteria, you will only be able to earn credit for them during the event. Patch changes * hints at pandaren? orphan questline.}} * * * at any time during the in-game Children's Week event they can speak to a in cities to receive a replacement.}} * from an , even if they have completed all the associated orphan's quests.}} * References External links ;Official ;Achievements ;Guides ;News Apr 29th 2012 at 4:00PM}} ;Old es:Children's Week ru:Детская неделя Category:Children's Week Category:Holidays